


just go with it

by lee_dongmins



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Eventual Romance, M/M, will also update relationships as i go on, will update tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: Kim Myungjun and Park Jinwoo hate one another. Despite their best friends having dated for six years, they hate talking to each other, rarely hangout together, and avoid having to associate with one another; that is, until they're meant to be Dongmin and Bin's best men.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this prompt a really long time ago on tumblr and kept it in my prompt list and now i came back to it and here's what happened. this first chapter is technically just a prologue to set up some background before i jump into the actual story.

“Please just go on one date with him Myungjun.” Bin struggles to keep pace with his older friend as they walk through the grocery store, stopping every so often to grab something they needed off the shelves. 

Myungjun sighs, “And why should I? Didn’t you just say you hardly know anything about him?” 

“Well, yes,” he pauses for a moment, “But Min is really good friends with Jinwoo! And I _have_ met him before, we just didn't get much time to talk. He’s _really_ cute." 

“Cuter than Dongmin?” 

Moon Bin scoffs, “Please, no one is cuter than Dongmin. Have you ever even looked at my boyfriend?” 

Myungjun rolls his eyes. “I have looked at your boyfriend, thank you very much. I still think that I’m _much_ cuter than him.

“You think you’re much cuter than everyone MJ hyung.” It’s Bin’s turn to roll his eyes as they turn down one of the aisles. 

“I still don't understand why you want me to go on a date with this guy so badly.” Myungjun grabs a box of crackers. 

“Min and I just thought it might be nice for you, I mean, when was the last time you went on a date?” 

“My love life is no concern of _you and Min,_ thank you.” There’s a silence between the two of them for a few seconds before Myungjun speaks again, “And if you really must know its been almost seven months but I’m _fine!_ I could go on a date any time if I really _wanted_ to.” 

“Really?” Bin is smirking at his friend as they stop in the freezer aisle to grab ice cream. 

“Yes, really.” Myungjun sounds slightly annoyed with Bin at this point but that isn't going to stop him. 

“So you were just kidding around last week when you were complaining to Minhyuk about how you hadn't been able to land a da-“ 

“Shut up, okay.” Bin is laughing now and narrowly avoids Myungjun’s hand swinging to hit him wherever he could reach. “And remind me to hit Minhyuk next time I see him, he needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut.” 

Bin laughs once more, continuing to walk alongside his slightly overdramatic friend. “Look I’m only going to ask one more time and then I promise I’ll drop it. Will you please go on a date with Jinwoo?” 

Myungjun sighs, feeling like he's probably going to regret this later, “Fine! I will go on a date with this Park Jinwoo. _One_ date, Bin, okay? All I’m agreeing to is one date.” 

“Yes! Okay, one date, got it… I’ll text Min, you guys are going to hit it off so well, I promise!” 

Myungjun shakes his head as they finally finish their shopping and step into line to pay for their groceries. He tells himself that if he really hates the guy then he can always hit Moon Bin as revenge. 

Bin doesn't speak as the cashier scans their groceries, too engrossed in talking to his boyfriend to do much of anything. Myungjun sighs, a little annoyed at the lack of help his friend is providing him at the moment. “Bin!” 

“Hmm?” Bin still doesn’t look up from his phone as Myungjun struggles to place all of their bags back into the cart before the mean looking old woman behind them in line catches up. 

“Bin!” Myungjun uses slightly more emphasis, his friend finally looking up at him and meeting his gaze. 

“What, Myungjun? I know that you're lazy but I really thought you could handle putting groceries into a cart.” Bin is mostly joking but that doesn't stop Myungjun from taking the phone right out of the hands of his unsuspecting friend. 

“Hey!” Bin reaches for the device which Myungjun quickly places into his back pocket. 

“You can have it back once you help me.” 

“Okay, mom.” 

“That’s daddy to you.” Myungjun winks jokingly with a loud laugh, attracting the attention of a few other customers. Bin had half a mind to be embarrassed but was too used to the attention his best friend’s laughter often demanded. 

“You’re gross.” Bin lifts the final two bags into the cart and begins pushing it toward the exit. 

“Coming from you. Do you wanna talk about you and Dongmin every nigh-“

“Okay, okay, fine.” Bin cuts him off before he can finish his thought.

Myungjun laughs once again, mainly to himself, as he trails behind Bin; following him out of the store and into the parking lot to place their groceries in Myungjun’s trunk. 

***

“Jinwoo hyung, Myungjun is _really_ funny.” 

“I’m not going Dongmin.” 

Dongmin watches his best friend of 5 years as he takes another bite of the food on his plate. “Why not? I really think you would like MJ hyung.” 

“I thought you said his name was Myungjun?” Jinwoo corrects him immediately, reaching for his drink on the table in front of him and taking a sip. 

“And I thought you said you weren't interested?” Dongmin smirks at Jinwoo. His friend looks up at him, narrowing his eyebrows with a look of displeasure on his face. 

“You know, I didn't come to lunch with you to hear you plead with me to go on some silly blind date you and Bin want to send me on.” Jinwoo avoids the question with ease, quickly turning the topic back on Dongmin.

“I know but _still,_ I really think you'd have a good time! Plus, don't you think its time you get back out there? It’s been 11 months since things with Seju-“ 

“Don’t talk about him.” Dongmin immediately shuts his mouth at hearing how serious Jinwoo sounds as he interrupts him. 

It’s silent for a while, the only sounds coming from the tables around them in the slightly busy restaurant. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn't thinking… I’ll drop the Myungjun thing.” Dongmin finally looks up at his friend after five minutes of not speaking. 

Jinwoo sighs, “No, maybe you're right.” 

Dongmin’s eyes widen at his comment, “I’m right? Did _you_ just say that _I’m_ right?” 

“Hey don’t push your luck, I can still change my mind.” 

He smiles at this, jokingly rolling his eyes at his friend. “I’m so excited to tell Binnie! You’re going to _love_ Myungjun, Jinwoo, I _swear!_ ” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“Well,” Dongmin pauses for a moment, thinking, “If you don't then its just one date, right? You’ll never have to see him again.” 

“I guess.” Jinwoo feels uneasy, but still allows Dongmin to text Bin and set up the time and place, apparently this Kim Myungjun had agreed to it too. 

“What am I getting myself into?” Jinwoo mumbles to himself as Dongmin is busy texting his boyfriend. 

“What was that?” Dongmin’s head turns up toward his friend as he hears him mumble something incoherent to his ears. 

“Nothing, don't worry about it.” Jinwoo smiles, continuing to eat his food, somewhat enjoying and somewhat anxious for the rest of his and Dongmin’s lunch.


	2. the surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun sees Jinwoo glaring at him from the driver’s seat from the corner of his eye, hears him mutter something about how he’s immature and difficult to deal with and tries as hard as he can not to retort extremely unsuccessfully. 
> 
> “You know, maybe if you weren’t such an _ass_ the first time we met I would actually listen to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was pretty fun to write. also! expect chapters of this fic to be relatively short compared to my other fics, the story itself isn't very long but most specifically, the beginning is shorter than the middle/end bits.

_5 and a half years later_

Myungjun knocks on Dongmin and Bin’s door at 10 minutes after 7:00, praying his best friends boyfriend won’t chastise him for being late. 

As the door opens, Myungjun hears someone scoff, “Do you ever show up anywhere on time?” 

“That’s rich coming from you,” Myungjun pushes past the figure, cursing to himself under his breath. It's not that he hadn't assumed Jinwoo wouldn't be there, because Myungjun knew that any announcement Dongmin and Bin had would take place in front of, at the very least,  _both_ of their best friends; he just wished Park Jinwoo was  _not_ present, not now and certainly not ever. Park Jinwoo is unbearable; he's blunt, abrasive, and all around frustrating for Myungjun to be around. He didn't care how many times Bin told him that their  _horrible_ date had been a fluke; Park Jinwoo was the worst, end of story. 

“Myungjun!” He hears Bin’s voice, looks up just in time for the younger boy to wrap his arms tightly around Myungjun in a hug. 

“Hey Bin.” He pulls away just slightly, "I'm sorry I'm late; the bus didn't show up on time and you know how that is." He feels guilty that he's late, Myungjun hates going anywhere late; similarly to Dongmin he thinks that being on time is one of the most important things he can do when attending an event. Unfortunately, with his car under repair, he doesn't have much choice in  _when_ he gets places, that's up to the bus system and how late it decides to be on any given day. 

"That's alright MJ hyung!" Bin's smile is slightly too wide, eyes sparkling and voice holding an excited lilt which Myungjun knows only comes from two things for his best friend; BTS and Dongmin. 

Dongmin comes from pretty much out of nowhere then, wrapping his arms around Myungjun with a smile also much wider than usual, "Hi Myungjun, it's fine; don't worry about being late." 

Dongmin pulls away and locks eyes with Bin, hands finding each other's as they take a few steps away from him. They look at one another for a second before asking Myungjun and Jinwoo to sit down in the living room while also simultaneously sitting down on the couch themselves. Myungjun quickly sits in the arm chair he knows Jinwoo likes, slight payback for the dumb comment he'd made on the way in. When they're all settled with a quick roll of the eyes from Jinwoo, Dongmin and Bin lock gazes again. 

"Uhh, so," Bin pauses to allow Dongmin to pick up his sentence, "We obviously have something to tell you guys, that's why we asked you to come."

"And, um, we want you to know you're the first of our  _friends_ to know so don't tell anyone or anything just yet after we say this," Bin pauses once again, hand grasping his boyfriend's tightly; it's then that Myungjun notices it, the glint of silver on Bin's left hand. 

He nearly chokes on his breath, forces a cough to cover it up as he realizes, finally, what their announcement is, why they're so happy; what specifically is going on. He apologizes quickly, throwing a tight lipped smile their way and allowing Dongmin to continue, "Err, Binnie and I, we're umm," he trails off. 

"We're engaged," they say together unexpectedly, giggling after at their accidental synchronicity. 

Jinwoo seems to be more shocked than Myungjun, sitting still in his spot with his mouth slightly open; then again, he'd noticed the ring  _before_ the announcement. 

"Congratulations guys!" Myungjun stands from his spot to wrap them both back in a hug, preparing himself to ask them  _how_ it had happened and when it had happened; though he’s _way_ too excited to even express any of these things, as happy for his best friend as he thinks he’s ever been. 

"I'm so happy for you!" Jinwoo interrupts, also standing in order to hug the couple who have now begun insisting they both sit down again. 

"That's part one of our announcement kinda and we'll get back to it," Dongmin says, "But we have an important question to ask each of you." 

"Well, Min and I were really hoping that you two would be our best men?" 

Myungjun feels tears welling up in his eyes though he's not exactly sure why, he's feeling too many things at once; love, happiness, pride, and about every  _other_ positive emotion too. "Oh my goodness Bin  _of course_ I'll be your best man." 

"I'll be your best man, Dongmin, you didn't even have to ask," Jinwoo says at the same time; words falling over top of Myungjun's. 

Neither Myungjun or Jinwoo are sure why their friends asked, because it wasn't even a question, there was no way they would ever say no to playing best man at the wedding of their best friend. 

They continue sitting around the living room, asking Bin and Dongmin various questions about all the ins and outs of Dongmin's proposal; which he had somehow kept secret despite being the type to accidentally let things slip. 

Myungjun gets caught up in all of the excitement until he realizes that he'll have to work with Park freaking Jinwoo. Insufferable, controlling, stubborn Park Jinwoo would be Myungjun's partner and work buddy for the next 7 or so months. 

At 9:30 he announces that he should head out if he wants to catch the bus. At 9:33 Dongmin suggests Jinwoo take him home. At 9:37 Myungjun is begrudgingly out the door, trailing behind  _Park Jinwoo_ to his car despite protests from both of them. At 9:40 they're pulling away from Dongmin and Bin's apartment, the car dead silent and awkward tension very evidently in the air between them. 

“Myungjun, look,” Jinwoo starts, immediately being cut off when Myungjun reaches to turn the radio up.

He doesn’t want to talk to Park Jinwoo. He doesn’t want to hear an apology, doesn’t want him to “explain his side of the story”, he doesn’t even want to be in his stupid car right now. Park Jinwoo is inconsiderate, obnoxious, and all around annoying; and nothing he did or said could change Myungjun’s mind on that. First impressions are everything, and Jinwoo’s first impression had been terrible.

Myungjun sees Jinwoo glaring at him from the driver’s seat from the corner of his eye, hears him mutter something about how he’s immature and difficult to deal with and tries as hard as he can not to retort extremely unsuccessfully.

“You know, maybe if you weren’t such an _ass_ the first time we met I would actually listen to you.”

Myungjun can _see_ his apartment building down the road, internally wills the car to move faster so that he can go home and forget about seeing Park Jinwoo for at least a few weeks.

“ _I_ was an ass? _Really_?” Jinwoo says in disbelief, somehow completely forgetting exactly how their first date had gone.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Myungjun pauses to shake his head even though he knows Jinwoo can’t see this, “You showed up to pick me up 30 minutes late without so much as a message, answered a call from _another guy_ on the way there, _and then_ proceeded to tell me how _lucky_ I was that you’d even agreed to go on a date with me.”

“ _I texted you_ ! I told you this, the message didn’t go through how was _I_ supposed to know that, I’m sorry my _meeting_ ran long. And how about _you_ ? You complained through our _entire_ date about me, texted Bin about how much you _disliked me_ before we’d even left your apartment, _and_ you somehow managed to make one of your friends who has _never even met me_ dislike me just as much for absolutely no reason.”

As they pull up outside Myungjun’s apartment both of them are breathing heavily from their argument. Myungjun’s cheeks are red and he’s pretty sure Jinwoo’s cheeks are even redder. He opens his door and climbs out of the car quickly, throwing a whatever back at Jinwoo as he shuts it.

“ _You’re welcome_ , by the way.” Jinwoo says through the open window as Myungjun begins trudging to the entrance of his apartment.

“I didn’t say thank you.” He keeps walking, not bothering to turn around and watch Jinwoo’s facial expression as he lets out an annoyed sigh, quickly pulling away from the curb.

If it had been anyone else he would’ve felt guilty not saying thank you, but Park Jinwoo didn’t deserve his thanks; or at least that’s what Myungjun tried to convince himself of to try and stop the guilt bubbling up in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://lee-dongminhyuk.tumblr.com) (@lee-dongminhyuk) to talk to me about astro and day6. or even this fic, i just like to talk about things.


End file.
